


Fallout pt. 1

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout pt. 1

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so _so_ sorry,” Connor whispers.

Oliver shakes his head as he slowly backs away, and Connor knows that his worst fear since the night they killed Sam is coming true. And suddenly it feels a bit like his whole world is crumbling down around him. 

“What are you sorry for, Connor?” Oliver asks softly. “For killing someone, or–or covering it up? For lying to me or manipulating me into getting back together with you?”

“I’m so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen,” Connor says. He feels a bit hysterical, and there are big fat wet tears making their way down his cheeks.

“God I can’t even keep track of the lies with you!” Oliver throws his arms up in exasperation. “I thought we were trying to build a life together!”

“We were! I–I wanted to… that’s what I wanted with you, Oliver.” His voice cracks horribly and he’s just seconds away from breaking down in tears.

But Oliver shakes his head as he watches the other man. “You don’t lie to someone you want to build a life with. A _life_ is built on a foundation of trust. And I–I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.”

“I’m still the same person,” Connor whispers.

“No,” Oliver says softly. His initial anger is melting into a mangled mix of rage, distrust, and resignation, with a single feeling ringing clear: he doesn’t want to see Connor–doesn’t even want to be in the same room as him. “All you’ve done is lie to me, since you came back. You made some bullshit excuse about a drug problem, got me to take you back, _manipulated_ me into letting you stay, letting you move in… You’re using me, Connor… as your _safe haven._ Because your life is mess and somehow I make all of it okay.”

Connor doesn’t respond, and they both know it’s because the truth in Oliver’s words allows no rebuttal. 

The silence in the room is suddenly deafening. Stifling even. 

“Please don’t leave.”

Oliver shakes his head. “I can’t have any part in this. I can’t be with you. I can’t be in this mess,” he says as he turns away. Getting through that door and away from Connor is the only thing on his mind right now. 

“No, no!” Connor cries frantically. “Please don’t go, Ollie! I need you–”

“I can’t just be this thing that you use!” Oliver shouts back at him. “I can’t–” he breaks off and tries not to let out a scream of frustration. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, Connor.”

“No. No no no no please…” Connor is outright crying now, begging and pleading, grabbing Oliver’s arm, even pressing against the door in an attempt to keep it closed. He doesn’t care how pathetic he looks, how much he needs to beg, he just can’t lose Oliver. It would end him.

But Oliver pushes him away, doesn’t even look at him. He opens the door and then he’s gone. 

All Connor hears is the soft click of the door closing behind, and suddenly he’s left with the sounds of his own sobbing. It’s deafening, and now, alone in their apartment where they once shared so many memories, without Oliver’s presence, Connor knows he’s lost the only thing that ever mattered to him. And he’s never felt so alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
